


Pale morning sky

by OLVO



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M, POV First Person, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OLVO/pseuds/OLVO
Summary: 1943 год, Тихий океан.
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 2





	Pale morning sky

Время словно остановилось; как в замедленной съемке я наблюдал за кроваво-рыжим цветком взрыва, расцветающим на ночном, в крупных южных звездах, небе. Меньше минуты назад там, в сердце смертоносного цветка, находился самолет, который доставил нас сюда, на этот проклятый остров. Меньше минуты назад ребята-пилоты, с которыми я только вчера играл в баскетбол на базе, были живы... Я могу даже представить себе последние мгновения их жизни: вот самолет неосторожно попадает в обшаривающий небо луч прожектора, Хьюга ругается, а Киеши только крепче цепляется в штурвал и с улыбкой выдает свое вечное "Давайте повеселимся~", и... И все.  
Не то чтобы это было неожиданностью. Мы все знали, что не вернемся; но то мы, а ребята должны были... Рико-сан, наверное, будет плакать. Трепло Киеши всей базе размолол, что Хьюга сделал ей предложение на прошлой неделе; а теперь нет ни Киеши, ни Хьюги.  
Над головой, срезая верхушки деревьев, просвистел раскаленный ошметок фюзеляжа; я вздрогнул, возвращаясь к реальности, и вспомнил, что неплохо бы выпутаться из креплений парашюта. Где-то позади судорожно выдохнул Аоминеччи. Завозился, поправляя одежду, Мурасакибараччи, зашелся судорожным кашлем Мидоримаччи. Акашиччи проследил взглядом за падающим огненным шаром и повернулся к нам.  
\- Упадет севернее цели, - сообщил он. - Обойдем с юга.  
\- Так точно, - нестройно протянули мы, а я заозирался:  
\- А где Курокоччи?  
Он ведь успел прыгнуть, правда? Он шел последним, я помню, должен был успеть...  
Курокоччи обнаружился в пятидесяти метрах от нас; видимо, его снесло взрывной волной. Парашют повис на торчащих ветках дерева, и Курокоччи, запутавшись, беспомощно дергался в креплениях, похожий на большого жука. Я облегченно выдохнул, прислонившись к замшелому стволу. Аоминеччи, почти невидимый в темноте, бархатисто рассмеялся, сверкнул улыбкой:  
\- Некоторые вещи неизменны, да, Тецу?  
Курокоччи возмущенно засопел, но промолчал, позволяя Аоминеччи распутать крепления. Я задавил раздражение на самого себя - мог бы и первым догадаться, идиот! - тоже дернулся помочь, но Курокоччи уже спрыгнул на землю, уворачиваясь от ерошащих его волосы рук Аоминеччи.  
\- Все на месте? - оглянулся Мидоримаччи, поправляя очки.  
\- Они рацию не успели сбросить, - сообщил Курокоччи. Мне стало безумно его жаль: он знал Хьюгу и Киеши дольше всех, они вместе служили в авиации раньше, пока Курокоччи не перевели из-за ранения к нам... Киеши как-то по пьяной лавочке рассказывал, что Курокоччи служил в отряде камикадзе, но выжил после выполнения задания; Курокоччи промолчал, Хьюга покачал головой, убирая со стола бутылку, и Киеши никто не поверил.  
\- Плохо, что нет рации, - прогудел над нашими головами Мурасакибараччи. И даже сейчас что-то жует, что за человек... Но он прав: потеря рации - одна из худших вещей, что могла с нами случиться. Отсутствие связи с "большой землей" лишало нас даже тех мизерных шансов на выживание, что были изначально.  
Хрустнула ветка; Акашиччи поднял свалившуюся с Курокоччи каску, отряхнул налипшую мокрую траву и нахлобучил ему на голову:  
\- Значит, мы не вернемся. Задания это не отменяет, так что собрались в кучку и марш.  
В условиях выполнения задания приказы капитана - абсолютная истина в последней инстанции.  
Мидоримаччи развернул карту, посветил фонариком.  
\- Туда, - кивнул Аоминеччи и первым нырнул в темноту. Мидоримаччи недовольно скривился, но промолчал. Аоминеччи похож на дикого зверя, в любом лесу ориентируется, как у себя дома; Курокоччи говорил как-то с легкой завистью в голосе, что в Аоминеччи живут древние инстинкты, не обезьяны даже - хищника, ловкого, сильного и опасного. Я согласился: во-первых, потому что это правда, во-вторых, потому что это говорил Курокоччи.  
Второе при любом раскладе важнее.  
Аоминеччи шелестел ветками где-то впереди; за ним Мидоримаччи без фонарика, но все еще с картой. За ним мы с Курокоччи; позади меня практически бесшумно скользит Акашиччи и топает нагруженный рюкзаком со взрывчаткой Мурасакибараччи. Такой же несу и я, и Аоминеччи, но Мурасакибараччи по распоряжению Акашиччи нагружен сильнее всех - что логично, раз уж он самый выносливый из нас.  
Джунгли, заполонившие крошечный тропический островок, темные, сырые и таинственные, наполненные шорохами, потрескиваниями и блуждающими огоньками. Курокоччи чутко вслушивается в темноту, глаза у него округлились еще больше, чем обычно, и сам он стал вдруг похож на выпавшего из гнезда совенка, взъерошенного и растерянного. Я, следуя его примеру, тоже начал вслушиваться, всматриваться в темноту; на мгновение промелькнул серебристой змейкой нож в руке Аоминеччи, чавкнула обрезанная лиана - и показалось вдруг, что в мире больше нет никого, только мы шестеро и эти джунгли, а все остальное - и база, и погибшие ребята-пилоты, и авианосец, который нам предстояло потопить, и вся эта надоевшая до чертиков война - всего лишь чей-то странный, запутанный сон. И можно бесконечно идти вот так, вслушиваясь в сопение Курокоччи под боком и чавканье сырой земли под подошвами ботинок, вдыхать влажный воздух, наполненный запахами леса и ночных цветов, и жить... жить бесконечно.  
Мир хлынул в сознание резко, без предупреждения, словно прорвало бурным потоком плотину: шелест ветра в верхушках деревьев, шуршащая в траве змея, перезвон паутины под чуткими лапками паука, писк мелкого грызуна, взмах крыла ночной птицы, сонное ворчание обезьяны в ветках; голову вскружили запахи земли, травы, коры, гари от догорающего где-то позади самолета, запах кожи от собственной амуниции, армейского мыла от Курокоччи; и я вдруг совершенно отчетливо понял, что для нас всех эта ночь - последняя. То есть совсем последняя. Возможно, мы еще увидим завтрашний рассвет, возможно даже, что кусочек утра... И все.  
А ведь столько еще не сделано, столько не сказано, не попробовано, столько...  
Курокоччи поскользнулся, вцепился в мою руку - холодная твердая ладонь; я выдохнул от неожиданности, и наваждение пропало.  
Да, мы умрем. Но мы знали, на что идем, знали, ради чего, и в конце-концов, у нас еще целая ночь и не выполненное задание впереди. Аоминеччи с энтузиазмом продирается сквозь заросли, Мидоримаччи сердито шебуршит бесполезной в темноте картой, Мурасакибараччи пыхтит, выслушивая обьясняющего что-то Акашиччи... Курокоччи держит меня за руку, и мы все еще живы, и это единственное, о чем стоит думать сейчас.  
Аоминеччи, забывшись, издал торжествующий клич, Мидоримаччи шарахнулся в сторону, и прямо на нас выскочил перепуганный кроха-лемур, заметался, сбитый с толку незнакомыми звуками. Проскочил между мной и Курокоччи, взбежал по Мурасакибараччи, замер на секунду у него на плече, принюхиваясь - ну да, тот наверняка пахнет чем-то сьедобным и вкусным - и исчез в ветках.  
Аоминеччи хрюкнул раз, другой, и разразился хохотом; к нему присоединился Курокоччи, за ним я, тихо фыркнул Мидоримаччи - эй, он смеялся, все слышали?! - и даже Акашиччи растянул губы в улыбке. Мурасакибараччи рассеяно поглядел вслед зверюшке, потом на нас и указал пальцем в темноту:  
\- Смотрите туда.  
Я успел оглянуться как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как темноту джунглей разрывает короткая вспышка; гаркнул выстрел, переполошивший сонных птиц, свистнувшая пуля выбила щепки из дерева над головой Акашиччи.  
Реакция отработана изнурительными тренировками до автоматизма; все моментально рассыпались между деревьев, на ходу выхватывая оружие. Чертыхнулся Мидоримаччи, роняя карту, сверкнул предвкушающей ухмылкой Аоминеччи, Акашиччи замахал руками, сигналами отдавая приказы - глаза привыкли, можно различить. Там, откуда стреляли, слышны гортанные выкрики американцев, заливаются лаем псы; план прост - перестрелять собак и удирать, нет, не так - стратегически отступать... да, какая разница! Собственная поправка вызвала нервный смешок; в просвете между деревьями мелькнул незримой тенью Курокоччи, передает остальным слова капитана, не иначе. Возник рядом, коснулся локтя:  
\- Третий пункт, - и истаял в зарослях.  
Американцы все ближе, светят фонарями - только подставляются, идиоты. Мидоримаччи хмыкнул, становясь на одно колено и удобнее перехватив винтовку. Хлопок выстрела - с резким вскриком упал один из американцев, уронил фонарь. Луч света высветил вторую фигуру в камуфляжной форме, этот даже вскрикнуть не успел, только вскинул беспомощно руки. Следующие два выстрела погасили оставшиеся фонари; мимо прошелестел Аоминеччи, я ринулся за ним, след в след, сжимая разом нагревшуюся рукоять ножа. Мысли испарились; тело подчиняется инстинктам и вбитым за время обучения рефлексам - догнать и уничтожить. В ноги кинулся пес, уцепился в рукав - взмах ножа, и глупое животное рухнуло с коротким визгом, успеть пригнуться - пущенная вслепую очередь сбрила ветки над головой, глухой удар и короткое обиженное бульканье. Еще один пес, заливаясь истеричным лаем, кинулся на Аоминеччи и кулем свалился на землю, срезанный на подлете. Последний американец оценил остановку и кинулся было убегать, но влетевший точно между лопаток нож остановил и его.  
Я затормозил возле тела и выдохнул. На все ушло не больше пары минут, а по ощущениям - часы. Выдернул нож, вытер о траву. В воздухе острый запах пороха и крови, перебивающий все остальные.  
\- Кисе, - Аоминеччи уже успел взобраться на дерево, замер на тонкой ветке - черный силуэт на фоне звездного неба. - Ты цел?  
\- Обижаешь, Аоминеччи, - о прокушенной руке не скажу, засмеет, да и ерунда это. Даже кровь уже идти перестала.  
\- Тогда до встречи, - и исчез среди шуршащих крон.  
Я вздохнул. До "третьего пункта" - крошечной точки на однажды увиденной карте острова - нужно еще добраться.  
...Серая лента шоссе пружинисто ложилась под ноги; хорошо, что этот остров такой крошечный. Единственная на весь клочок суши дорога ведет от порта к жилым корпусам в глубине островка, возле лагуны, освещена частыми фонарями. Да, я знаю, глупо, но с другой стороны - кто станет искать десантировавшегося диверсанта в самой освещенной части острова?  
Фонари бросают желтые мягкие отсветы, напоминающие такие же от настольных ламп в казарме; перед глазами уже не уходящее к океану шоссе, а расслабленное лицо Курокоччи, чуть опущенные уголки губ, светлые ресницы на гладкой коже щек.  
"Что бы ты хотел сделать в последние пять минут своей жизни, Кисе-кун?"  
Я обомлел тогда, оглушенный нахлынувшими образами и желаниями, и начал нести какую-то чушь о семье и друзьях, пока в голове билась одна-единственная мысль: какие на вкус его губы? Курокоччи выслушал мои сбивчивые обьяснения, кивнул, принимая во внимание, улыбнулся с закрытыми глазами, и потушил свет: "Спокойной ночи, Кисе-кун".  
Когда я успел дойти до места?  
Я думал, Аоминеччи с его скоростью доберется первым; но он, наверное, пошел в обход, вокруг лагуны, путая следы. Акашиччи и Мурасакибараччи наверняка двинулись в другую сторону, к жилым корпусам, чтобы поднять там переполох и отвлечь внимание от основной цели, А Мидоримаччи со свойственной ему осторожностью затаился где-нибудь, выжидая...  
А где Курокоччи?  
\- Кисе-кун.  
\- Курокоччи, - если бы не годы знакомства, я бы сейчас заорал и выдал нас обоих. - Ты как?  
\- Порядок, - кивнул, не сводя с меня цепкого взгляда; зацепился за пятно подсыхающей крови на рукаве. - Ты ранен.  
\- Ерунда, - и в самом деле ерунда, но Курокоччи не обратил внимания, потащил за собой к толстенному незнакомому дереву, где между выступающими корнями обнаружились его вещи.  
\- Сядь.  
Курокоччи удивительный.  
И не только потому, что я его люблю - хотя и поэтому тоже.  
Когда я вижу, как под его руками стягиваются края кожи, и любые раны исчезают, оставляя лишь быстро проходящий зуд - я верю в истории о том, что он выжил после столкновения над морем двух самолетов. Действительно верю.  
\- И вправду царапина, - сообщил Курокоччи, когда с моей руки исчезли следы собачьих зубов. Ладони не убрал, задумавшись; я замер, боясь спугнуть ощущение твердых шершавых пальцев на собственной коже. Сквозь просвет между деревьями видно небо; от звезд мало света, но и его достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть потемневшие глаза Курокоччи и нервно закушенную губу.  
\- Курокоччи?  
\- Да? - он посмотрел на меня, и я обжегся взглядом о его лицо: бледное, глаза почти черные и какие-то отчаянные, просящие словно.  
\- Курокоччи, - губы пересохли, и голос получается шелестящим, как осенний ветер. - Что бы ты хотел сделать в последние пять минут своей жизни?  
И глаза Курокоччи вдруг оказались близко-близко, так, что можно рассмотреть каждую ресничку, так близко, что мои глазам стало больно - а в следующее мгновение мир провалился в горячую оранжевую пропасть под закрытыми веками. Губы у Курокоччи сухие и по-мужски твердые, такие же холодные, как и ладони - и стремительно нагреваются на моих губах. Поцелуй целомудренный, почти невинный; едва я попытался углубить его - Курокоччи отшатнулся, зажал ладонью губы, а обычно бледные щеки запылали так ярко, что даже в темноте видно. Мне с трудом удалось вспомнить, что нужно дышать.  
\- Тецуя, - вырывается на выдохе. Вот, значит, как это - произносить его имя: легко, сладко и чуть болезненно, словно царапает горло. - Тецуя, Тецуя, Тецуя...  
Курокоччи покраснел еще сильнее - если это только возможно - отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Мидорима-кун.  
\- Вот именно, - раздался у меня над головой раздраженный голос. - Я не имею ничего против, но вам двоим стоит получше выбирать место и время.  
Если бы нам не был нужен для выполнения задания снайпер, я бы его пристрелил на месте. Не выбирая ни места, ни времени.  
...А снайпер нам нужен. Жизненно необходим.  
Чтобы добраться до стоящего на ближнем рейде авианосца, нам нужно пройти по молу до пришвартованного катера; но по бокам от злосчастного мола - две вышки с часовыми на них.  
Разумеется, обычно охрана серьезнее, но за нашими спинами, у лагуны, полыхает жаркий зев пожара, поглотивший жилые корпуса с большей частью гарнизона.  
Снизу видно, как нервничает часовой на ближайшей вышке, поминутно оглядывается на пожар и то и дело кричит что-то на своем гортанном языке.  
\- Шинтаро, - скомандовал Акашиччи. Мидоримаччи кивнул, прикручивая к винтовке оптический прицел. Все напряглись, когда он прицелился; я на мгновение прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на задании и отбрасывая все лишнее. Сейчас будут два выстрела, а потом - нужно будет очень быстро бежать. "Когда на карту поставлено выполнение задания,- учили нас целую вечность назад, когда мы были еще сопливыми новобранцами, - чувства, эмоции, воспоминания - лишь отвлекающий фактор."  
 _Победа любой ценой._  
Мидоримаччи рядом выдохнул и щелкнул предохранителем.  
Выстрел.  
Короткий вскрик часового, еще один, испуганный - второго.  
Выстрел.  
Звук падения тела. Наверняка забрызгал все вокруг кровью и мозгами.  
Тишина, судорожное дыхание товарищей за спиной.  
Короткая команда Акаши:  
\- Вперед.  
И мы бежим.  
По бетонным плитам мола к покачивающемуся на воде катеру.  
Аоминеччи добежал первым, Мурасакибараччи - за ним; мы с Акашиччи и Мидоримойччи чуть приотстали, перемахнули через борт практически одновременно, заставив суденышко накрениться. Акашиччи тут же перетащил Мурасакибаруччи в другую сторону, уравновешивая вес. Аоминеччи завел мотор, я подхватил с края мола запыхавшегося Курокоччи, и берег начал стремительно отдаляться.  
Курокоччи тяжело, надрывно дышал - ему всегда сложно давались физические нагрузки, и он уже успел устать, когда мы вышли из джунглей к океану, а последний забег на предельной скорости окончательно его вымотал.  
\- Спасибо, Кисе-кун, - выдохнул наконец, кое-как придя в себя.  
\- Не за что, - киваю и разворачиваюсь к носу катера. Там, возвышаясь над слабо фосфоресцирующей водой, темнеет громадина авианосца, надвигается айсбергом; угнанный от мола катер кажется рядом с ним не более чем скорлупкой.  
\- Огромный, - протянул Мурасакибараччи со свойственной ему детской непосредственностью. Курокоччи ностальгически вздохнул; ну да, он ведь служил когда-то на похожем...  
\- Хотел бы полетать, Тецуя? - в голосе Акашиччи ни грамма насмешки.  
\- Да, - мечтательно протянул Курокоччи, глядя на судно едва ли не влюбленными глазами. - Но наша цель - не угнать американский истребитель.  
Акашиччи только хмыкнул, загадочно блеснув глазами, и махнул рукой:  
\- Прибыли, мальчики.  
И в самом деле прибыли.  
Мурасакибараччи замахнулся; звякнула о борт корабля стальная "кошка".  
\- Я первый, - взлетел по веревке Аоминеччи и исчез из поля зрения. Появился спустя полминуты, просигналил - чисто. Эти американцы на удивление беспечны, право слово... Ведь очевидно, что жилые корпуса не могут быть основной целью; разве только там не находился кто-то важный, но...  
\- Там размещены две элитные роты морской пехоты, - подтвердил Акашиччи, правильно истолковав мой вопросительный взгляд. Криво ухмыльнулся. - Были размещены.  
Словно в ответ на его слова, в глубине острова что-то глухо бухнуло, и алое зарево взметнулось еще выше.  
\- Дальше Атсуши.  
Мы с Курокоччи поднимались последними; Я подтолкнул его:  
\- Ты вперед.  
Курокоччи посмотрел внимательно, оценивающе; задержал дыхание и неожиданно ткнулся сухими губами в мою щеку и, не успел я среагировать - торопливо полез вверх.  
Хотел бы я знать, что означал этот взгляд. Что вообще происходит в его голове... но это лишнее сейчас. Потом, все потом. Когда мы выживем. Или даже чуть раньше - если нет.  
Когда я поднимаюсь наверх и обрубаю канат, Акашиччи и Мурасакибараччи уже нет на палубе.  
\- Акаши-кун сказал, они займутся чем-то на взлетной палубе. Что мы должны добраться туда, когда закончим в машинном отделении. Еще ударение сделал "должны", - обьяснил Куроко.  
Мидоримаччи скептично фыркнул, явно сомневаясь, что это выполнимо, но ничего не сказал; Аоминеччи только пожал плечами:  
\- Потом думать будем, как это сделать. Пойдем, время тикает.  
Примерный план этого авианосца, который смогла достать разведка, каждый из нас выучил так, что в любой момент может нарисовать по памяти; машинное отделение в самом низу, а значит, нужно обойти нижнюю палубу и зайти через вход возле мостика.   
\- Куроко, держись в конце, - командует Мидоримаччи и первым открывает дверь.  
Коридор пуст; только сиротливо покачиваются затянутые в проволочную сетку лампочки под потолком. Тяжелые ботинки гулко стучат по металлическому полу, когда мы бежим вниз, мимо ряда запертых металлических дверей.  
\- Сейчас направо, - напоминает Курокоччи, переводя дыхание, мы поворачиваем, сбегаем по лестнице; Аоминеччи, дурачась, скатился по лестнице, опередив Мидоримуччи. Выскочил за следующий поворот и тут же метнулся назад.  
Мы трое замерли, глядя на его выразительное лицо.  
\- Там камбуз, - шепчет он одними губами. - Открытый, нужно пройти мимо.  
\- Сколько? - спрашиваю я, пытаясь прикинуть план действий.  
\- Я успел рассмотреть четверых, - качает головой Аоминеччи. - Но уверен, их там больше.  
\- Обойдем? - предложил Курокоччи, использующий вынужденную остановку как передышку. Безумно хочется хоть как-то помочь, вплоть до понести на руках, но он гордый, воспримет оскорблением.  
\- Нет времени, - отрезал Мидоримаччи и сам выглядывает за угол. - Слишком много. - Замер на несколько минут, потом достал из кобуры револьвер. - Куроко, не отстань.  
\- Не отстану, - упрямо поджал губы Курокоччи, хотя по нему видно - почти на пределе.  
А ведь нам еще потом на взлетную палубу бежать... Зачем?  
Зачемзачемзачем, черт, я не хочу, чтобы он умирал!  
Три выстрела лишают освещения весь коридор от поворота до следующей лестницы; американцы на камбузе что-то орут, мечутся, кажется, кто-то врезался в стол. Один успел выскочить в коридор прямо перед нами, но Аоминеччи просто врезался в него на бегу, всем весом, впечатывая в стену. У Мурасакибараччи получилось бы лучше...  
Нам вслед раздаются выстрелы; я обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, где Курокоччи, споткнулся на решетчатой стальной ступеньке и едва не сбил Мидоримуччи с ног.  
\- Кисе! - зашипел он разьяренно, впервые со времени приземления выказывая признаки нервозности. - Смотри под ноги, а не по сторонам!  
Забег кажется бесконечным; лестничные пролеты, коридоры, в одном мы опять столкнулись с каким-то американцем, без формы даже, в одном белье шлепал по коридору... Тоже мне, великие воители. Таких даже побеждать не интересно. Зачем мы вообще влезли в эту войну?  
На подходе к стальным воротам машинного отсека мне в спину впечатывается не успевший затормозить Курокоччи; взмокший, даже с волос капает, каску уже где-то потерял, ухватил меня за руку и сполз вниз, на пол, хватая ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Выдохи вырывались из худой груди со свистящим хрипом.  
\- Простите, - просипел из последних сил. - Я все-таки отстал.  
Мидоримаччи только отмахнулся - сам устал, безумная ночная гонка по лестницам и лабиринту коридоров вымотала и его тоже.  
Аоминеччи отлепился от стенки, утер рукавом лицо.  
\- Идем, Кисе. Настоящая работа начинается прямо сейчас.  
Ворота машинного отсека тяжелые, поддаются с трудом; будто со стороны слышу, как из моих легких вырывается натужное пыхтение.  
\- Чух-чух-чух, паровозик, - передразнил Аоминеччи, хотя сам выглядит не лучше. Я даже обидеться не могу - только улыбнулся в ответ.  
Побыстрее закончить здесь, успеть отбежать подальше, пока не рвануло (Курокоччи все-таки понесу, и пускай думает обо мне, что хочет) и добраться до взлетной палубы раньше, чем вся эта махина пойдет ко дну.  
Все просто.  
Слишком просто даже.  
Мидоримаччи и Курокоччи остаются караулить коридор и ближайший лестничный пролет. Наблюдаю за тем, как Курокоччи устраивается за небольшим выступом стены с оружием наготове. Этот будет драться до самого конца, с сожалением думаю и отвлекаюсь на восхищенный присвист Аоминеччи за спиной.  
\- Вот это мощь, - на его лице неприкрытое восхищение. Аоминеччи вообще любитель всякой техники; до войны он учился в колледже на механика, мечтал работать на железной дороге.  
\- Я передумал, - вынес вердикт Аоминечии, со всех сторон осмотрев гигантский движок, ближний из четырех. - Я не хочу работать на поездах. Хочу на кораблях.  
\- Будешь, - я честно постарался вложить в голос как можно больше серьезности, но Аоминеччи только вздохнул и покачал головой:  
\- Да... Буду, - он помолчал еще немного, задумчиво поглаживая стальной бок кожуха двигателя. - Жаль взрывать такую красоту, да что поделаешь... Возьмешь на себя дальние два?  
Возьму, куда денусь. Аоминеччи прав - часики тикают, с каждой минутой вероятность того, что кто-то спустится вниз и Курокоччи придется драться, только возрастает, а на взлетной палубе ждут Акашиччи и Мурасакибараччи, и не известно - ждут ли еще, или в этот самый момент погибают из-за того, что мы не успели...  
Я тряхнул головой, стащил мешающуюся каску. Лучше закончить с этим побыстрее. Лучше думать в процессе о чем-то приятном. О том, каким легким станет рюкзак, когда я выгружу из него весь запас взрывчатки... О том, как мы выберемся отсюда - не стоит упоминать о том, что это невозможно - и вернемся на базу, можно будет принять душ и завалиться спать на целые сутки; о том, что война закончится, не важно, как, и можно будет жить с Курокоччи в каком-нибудь тихом городке на Хоккайдо, например, открыть собственный цветочный магазинчик, или еще что-нибудь... У нас будет маленький, уютный домик в традиционном стиле, и летними вечерами мы будем сидеть на веранде и любоваться закатом, посещать храм в дни осеннего хигана, играть в снежки зимой, а потом кутаться вдвоем в одно котацу, и Курокоччи - Тецуя, Тецуя, Тецу - будет читать вслух, он всегда так много читал, а я мало, нужно будет исправить... А весной пойдем любоваться цветущей сакурой, обязательно нужно будет высадить возле дома небольшой садик, чтобы в начале апреля дом тонул в ворохе невесомых розовых лепестков... Столько планов, только бы успеть...  
\- Кисе, готов? - окликнул меня Аоминеччи, и я понял, что уже несколько минут стою посреди зала с мотком бикфордова шнура в руках.  
\- Да, да, - Аоминеччи неодобрительно покачал головой, поглядывая на дверь и разматывая свой моток.  
\- Долго вы, - раздраженно бросил Мидоримаччи, когда мы вывели шнуры за ворота отсека.  
Аоминеччи только нервно отмахнулся:  
\- Ты мне лучше скажи, почему в жизненно важном для корабля отсеке никого нет, ни одного часового, да даже безоружного механика?  
\- Откуда мне знать?  
\- Должно быть, они все в камбузе, - пресек намечающуюся перепалку Курокоччи.  
Мне показалось, или он говорит еще тише, чем обычно? Если он действительно настолько устал...  
\- Но тогда они должны уже быть здесь? - озарила меня запоздалая догадка. Аоминеччи замолчал, уставившись на меня, а Мидоримаччи скривился:  
\- Разумеется, мы их ждем! Иначе зачем бы я стоял так далеко от входа в отсек?  
\- Я перевернул шкаф с противопожарным снаряжением на одной из лестничных площадок наверху, - снова подал голос Курокоччи, обращая на себя внимания. Из своего угла за выступом он так и не вылез. - Возможно, это несколько их задержало...  
\- Молодец, Тецу, - одобрительно расхохотался Аоминеччи. Мидоримаччи только кивнул.  
-...но скоро они все равно должны оказаться здесь, - закончил Курокоччи, и, словно подтверждение его слов, сверху послышались шаги и звуки английской речи.  
На оценку ситуации ушло пару секунд.  
Мы на самом нижнем уровне корабля, в машинном отсеке.  
Сейчас по плану мы должны поджечь бикфордовы шнуры и во все лопатки мчаться наверх, ко взлетной палубе.  
Единственный путь наверх перекрыт быстро приближающимся отрядом противника неизвестной численности.  
Противник знает о нашем присутствии, поэтому неожиданной атаки не получится в любом случае.  
Можно попробовать прорваться наверх, но это в любом случае закончится гибелью - нас всех или нескольких из нас, не важно, скольких.  
Можно затаиться, дождаться, пока все американцы спустятся вниз, и разом подорвать все заряды.  
Второй вариант любой военачальник расценит как более эффективный - мы все равно смертники.  
А ведь там, наверху, Акашиччи, возможно, что-то придумал... Даже если нет - мы уничтожили большую часть находящихся на острове солдат. Возможно, нам удалось бы затаиться где-нибудь в тихом месте на острове и партизанить до тех пор, пока базу не захватит наша армия - а это рано или поздно случится, место довольно выгодное в плане расположения.  
И я не хочу, чтобы Курокоччи умирал.  
Картинка с котацу и читающим вслух Курокоччи снова встала у меня перед глазами.  
И сам умирать тоже не хочу.  
И остальные... Аоминеччи где-то далеко, дома, ждет девушка; он показывал как-то ее фото - персиковая нежность волос, ласковая улыбка, и в голосе нашего плюющего на все на свете механика сквозит несвойственная ему несмелая нежность. Акашиччи и Мурасакибараччи такие же, как мы с Курокоччи, я только недавно стал замечать; наверняка мечтают о чем-то похожем, Мурасакибараччи наверняка захочет открыть кондитерскую, а Акашиччи станет профессиональным игроком в го или займется еще чем-нибудь в этом духе... Все они, и даже Мидоримаччи - его ведь тоже наверняка кто-то ждет...  
Я вспоминаю улыбчивую Рико-сан, к которой никогда не вернется Хьюга, и похожего на ленивого медведя шутника Киеши, который вечно подбивал нас на всякие безумства, который никогда больше никого не насмешит, и решимость выбраться отсюда стала еще крепче.  
не важно, какой ценой. Мы уйдем отсюда живыми, все четверо.  
По глазам Аоминеччи вижу - думает о том же. Мы с ним вообще удивительно похожи.  
Курокоччи внимательно осмотрел нас всех, встал, потянулся и подошел ко мне, крепко сжимая винтовку.  
Мидоримаччи только покачал головой:  
\- Безумцы... У вас хоть план есть?  
Ответом ему стало молчание.  
Американцы топали уже прямо над нашими головами. Не спешат, знают, что мы никуда не денемся... Ну, или думают так.  
\- Шнур до ближайшего заряда будет гореть не больше минуты, - раздумчиво, словно беседуя сам с собой, сообщил Аоминеччи.  
Курокоччи вздохнул, сдергивая предохранитель.  
\- Нет времени думать, просто поджигай и бежим. На лестнице только стреляем, в коридорах можно будет бросать гранаты.  
Аоминеччи оскалился - хищно, дико, страшнее чем тогда, в лесу, когда бросался на противника с одним ножом в руке.  
\- Оставим Акаши тщательно продуманные планы. Импровизация - вот наш профиль.  
Бегущий по шнуру огонек зашипел, разделился на четыре поменьше и скрылся в темноте.  
\- Пятьдесят секунд, - сообщил Мидорима и неожиданно рявкнул во все горло. -Бежим, придурки!  
Если добегу, припомню ему придурков.   
Американцы, похоже, не ожидали, что мы станем вырываться; почему-то все иностранцы думают, что японцы - от рождения суицидники, из-за харакири и камикадзе, не иначе.Глупо. Иногда даже камикадзе выживают - один так точно.  
Мы ворвались в гущу отряда, как тайфун. Их много, больше, чем я ожидал - не меньше пятнадцать человек; впрочем, пока они растеряны, можно пытаться. Главное не переставать нажимать на курок, даже если палец отвалится.  
Мы идем.  
Американцы даже не сообразили, что мы вообще-то оставили позади троих из них и технически считаемся окруженными, и начали отступать - ну или сообразили, что раз мы уходим, значит, в машинном отсеке сейчас не происходит ничего хорошего.  
Мидоримаччи, бегущий последним, развернулся и швырнул в три замершие на лестничном пролете фигуры гранату. Ее взрыв разнес кровавые ошметки вперемешку с кусками металлической сетки на весь коридор.  
Тридцать секунд.  
Аоминеччи впереди палит от живота, совершенно не целясь и не заботясь о количестве патронов; с зажатым в зубах ножом и налитыми кровью воспаленными глазами он выглядит действительно устрашающе. Я стараюсь не отставать от него, но когда мы почти прорвались, из-за очередного коридора появляется еще один отряд - видимо, засевшие в камбузе не стали поднимать тревогу, когда шли за нами, а теперь перестрелка и взрывы перебудили всех, остававшихся на корабле... Интересно, сколько их?  
Пятнадцать секунд.  
Курокоччи тоже стреляет, встав слева от меня, на бледном лице - отчаянная решимость дорого продать свою жизнь.  
\- Пригнись! - командует Мидоримаччи и швыряет еще одну гранату, в пересечение двух коридоров, где столпились сразу семеро моряков.  
Ее разрыв тонет в грохоте первого взрыва. Громадный авианосец содрогнулся всем корпусом, застонал, разрываясь, толстый металл, пол под ногами пошел складками, как сжатая в кулаке мягкая ткань. Теперь только бежать, бежать, пока уцелевшие американцы не успели встать на ноги, пока не взорвалось все остальное, пока мы не пошли ко дну вместе со всей этой чертовой махиной... Они успевают несколько раз выстрелить нам в спины, прежде чем практически одновременно грянули второй и третьей взрывы; Курокоччи дернулся на бегу, влетел в изогнувшуюся от взрыва стену коридора, но удержался на ногах.  
Я ухватил его за руку, почти что таща за собой по искривленным коридорам покалеченного судна.  
Четвертый заряд самый мощный.  
Машинное отделение прямо сейчас наверняка уже наполовину заполнено водой, поэтому четвертый заряд мы закрепили так высоко, как смогли. Шнур должен был успеть догореть, если только вода не взметнулась слишком высоко от последующих взрывов.  
Мы уже добегаем до коридора, ведущего к двери рядом с мостиком, когда в недрах авианосца глухо бухает четвертый раз, и он резко кренится налево.  
Мидоримаччи добежал до двери первым и едва не вышибает ее собственным телом.  
Свежий воздух на нижней палубе похож на новое рождение; вокруг конвульсивно содрогающегося корпуса бурлит вода, с воем втягиваясь в пробоины. Я не удивлюсь, если там вообще снесло кусок днища.  
\- Сюда, - потянул меня за рукав Курокоччи, еще более бледный, чем обычно. Я сцепил зубы и подхватил-таки его на руки, почти не встретив сопротивления. Он парень, конечно, и тяжелее любой девушки, что мне доводилось поднимать на руки, но бросить его так же невозможно, как перестать дышать.  
Лестница, ведущая на взлетную палубу, широкая и не сетчатая, а из цельных стальных плит. Внизу, на нижней палубе, истерично воют американцы, уже не думающие об отлове противника, а только о собственном спасении. Некоторые идиоты прыгают в воду; их тут же засасывает ревущим потоком. Несколько человек соображают бежать вверх, к самолетам, но Мидоримаччи отстреливает их на бегу, даже сейчас ни разу не промахнувшись. До верха лестницы остается всего несколько ступенек, когда на фоне ночного неба - небо, как же я люблю небо! - нарисовывается Акашиччи, немного потрепанный, но вполне целый.  
\- Скорее! Что с Тецуей?  
\- Устал, - обьясняю, не сбавляя скорости. Я и сам устал, пот течет по спине, по груди под формой, по сжимающим Курокоччи рукам - уже даже не каплями, а горячими липкими ручейками.  
Я уже понял план Акашиччи, все мы поняли - Аоминеччи чуть ли не зарычал, из последних сил рванувшись вперед - потому что у самого начала взлетной полосы, урча двигателем, стоит самолет, не истребитель - грузовой, похожий на тот, на котором прилетели мы, но с белыми звездами на крыльях и фюзеляже; понятия не имею как они вдвоем вывели и знать не хочу, куда больше интересуют стремительно проседающая палуба и приближающиеся крики за спиной.  
Курокоччи повернул голову на звук двигателя и весь разом просиял:  
\- Я понял! Пусти меня, Кисе-кун, - отпустил, на бегу вытер руки о штаны - и обомлел уставившись на багровые разводы на коже и ткани. Кровь? Откуда? Не может быть...  
А Курокоччи уже добежал до самолета, стремительно влетел в кабину - откуда только силы взялись; за ним протянулась цепочка кровавых следов.  
\- Курокоччи! - нет, он не может быть ранен, это же Курокоччи, он же любую рану может исцелить, он даже Касаматсу-семпая вылечил однажды, когда мы на полевых учениях в джунглях нарвались на волчью стаю и семпаю изодрали всю шею и грудь; а Курокоччи его вылечил, даже шрамов не осталось, почему у него идет кровь, почему столько крови?  
Высунувшийся из двери Мурасакибараччи подхватил на руки Акашиччи; я рванулся было к кабине, но капитан меня удержал:  
\- Не мешай пилоту, Рета.  
Двигатель заурчал громче, самолет покачнулся на шасси; Мурасакибараччи помог Мидоримеччи, а Аоминеччи заскочил уже на ходу.  
\- Интересно, ему хватит глубины утонуть? - поинтересовался он, глядя на начавшую отдаляться поверхность взлетной полосы.  
\- Его просто разнесет на куски, - сообщил Акашиччи. - Примерно через полминуты.  
Самолет едва успевает взлететь, когда то, что еще оставалось над водой, и в самом деле исчезает во вспышке мощнейшего взрыва - "разносит на куски" в совершенно прямом смысле.  
\- Два заряда с часовыми детонаторами на складе с боеприпасами и между цистернами с авиационным топливом, - тем же ровным тоном добавил Акашиччи, словно речь шла о комбинации, с помощью которой он очередной раз обыграл Мидоримаччи в го.  
Самолет стремительно приближался к небу и звездам; чем дальше мы удалялись от пылающего острова, тем легче становилось дышать, и тем ярче возвращались все мечты о мирной жизни.  
Возможно, рана Курокоччи не настолько серьезна. Он управлял самолетом с таким одухотворенным, безмятежно счастливым лицом, что просто не верилось в то, что он серьезно ранен.  
\- Возвращаемся домой, - подвел итог Аоминеччи, растягиваясь прямо на полу.  
\- Именно, - необычно благодушно подтвердил Мидоримаччи, возясь с рацией - нужно было предупредить берег, что мы возвращаемся на американском самолете, чтобы нас не сбили свои.  
Занимался рассвет.

***

\- Мне очень жаль, - покачал головой Акашиччи, положив руку мне на плечо.  
\- Ты знал, - едва выдавил я сквозь душившие меня слезы. Сейчас я не боялся никого и ничего, даже нашего капитана. Просто нечего бояться тому, кто потерял все.  
\- Что он не может лечить себя? Знал, - спокойно подтвердил капитан, и мне впервые в жизни захотелось его избить. До полусмерти, до кровавого мяса, просто чтобы сделать кому-то так же больно, как было мне.  
Острая гравировка погребальной урны впивалась в пальцы, но это были такие мелочи, что не стоило и обращать внимания... по сравнению с тем, что творилось внутри.  
Вот мы приземляемся на базе. Нас встречают, как героев; мы не должны были вернуться, но сумели вырваться.  
Вот Рико-сан в первом ряду улыбается сквозь залившие лицо слезы.  
Вот я помогаю Курокоччи выбраться из кабины и с ужасом понимаю, что его форма насквозь пропитана кровью.  
Вот он улыбается мне, по-детски радостно щурится на солнце и закрывает глаза.  
И больше не открывает.  
Остальное - и моя истерика прямо на посадочной полосе, и лазарет, и погребальная церемония - практически стерлись из памяти.  
Никто не пошел за мной, когда я забрал урну с пеплом и поднялся на нависший над морем утес недалеко от базы, с которого мы с Курокоччи - с Тецуей - сто лет назад, в один из выходных, запускали воздушного змея. Он так радовался, словно никогда этого не делал... А может, он просто слишком сильно скучал по небу.  
\- Ты мог сразу увести его с собой, тогда ему не пришлось бы драться.  
\- Он отказался оставить тебя.  
Ну да... Прости, Курокоччи, что сомневался в твоей благородной глупости.  
Ветер радостно подхватывает пепел, когда я переворачиваю урну, и разносит над морем.  
\- Не приходи в уныние при расставаниях. Прощание необходимо для того, чтобы вы могли встретиться вновь.  
А новая встреча, спустя мгновение или многие жизни, несомненна для тех, кто является друзьями, - цитирует Акашиччи чьи-то слова, и мне хочется думать, что он прав.  
Мы обязательно еще встретимся, мой Тецуя.

***

И мне показалось на мгновение, что я услышал его тихое "Конечно, Кисе-кун".


End file.
